This invention pertains to a primary electrode mounting assembly for use with an open-top or roofless electric glass making furnace, and more particularly to a mounting assembly for removable electrodes.
Electrical open-top melting furnaces, having primary electrodes that are shaped and mounted in such a manner that they enter the furnace through the furnace top are known in the art as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,309 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,526. It has also been known to use starting, or dipping electrodes which are mounted over an open-top electric furnace as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,328. Generally, these furnaces utilize three electrodes spaced around an outlet member that also acts as an electrical conducting member cooperating with tip plates on the three electrodes to form a three-pointed star current flow pattern.
One of the effects of melting glass by this method is that the electrode tip plates, which usually are made of a refractory metal, such as molybdenum, tantalum, or tungsten, deteriorate with usage. This necessitated the periodic inspection, repair work or replacement of electrode tip plates. This required turning off current flow to the electrodes and the disconnection of power cables from the electrode arms, which operation typically required the presence of a qualified electrician. Next, as is customary with apparatus such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,309, it was necessary to hoist out the electrode and the electrode mounting assembly, place them off to the side of the furnace, inspect the defective or worn electrode tip plate, replace it with a new tip plate, then hoist the new or repaired primary electrode and electrode mounting assembly back in place, reconnect the power cables and turn the power back on to the repaired electrode. The maneuvering of this typically heavy mass of equipment, which can weigh in the vicinity of 400-500 pounds, in the proximity of an open-top furnace containing a high temperature molten mass, presents a hazard to operators and equipment as well as being a time and manpower consuming operation.
An object of the invention is to provide a mounting assembly for primary electrodes for an open-top furnace, which assembly enables an operator to safely, easily, and quickly remove and/or replace electrodes.
Another object is to provide means for quick and easy connection and disconnection of the primary electrode to and from the electric power.